1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus which displays a motion path of an operation article on a screen of a display device, and the related techniques thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following handwriting information input device is described in a patent publication (Jpn. unexamined patent publication No. 2003-114754).
When an operation for writing or drawing a letter or a pattern is carried out on a virtual writing plane in three-dimensional space or on two-dimensional surface by using a tip of the handwriting information input device, detected values about an acceleration and an angular velocity accompanied to writing motion are outputted from an acceleration sensor and an angular velocity sensor arranged in a tip part of the input device, converted into digital signals by a D/A converter, and stored in a memory device. When a connector is inserted into a slot for a memory card of a personal computer to be connected electrically, the detected values stored in the memory device are read out to the personal computer, and data processing is allowed in an image recognizing part.
However, since the above mentioned handwriting input device comprises various sensors, the memory device and electronic circuits, the production cost is high, and it causes failure. In addition, it is hard to say that the handwriting input device is user-friendly because it is heavy. Especially, since the hand writing input device is operated in the air, the problem of the weight is serious.